


We Shall See

by resonatingkitty



Series: Writing Prompts or Short Fics [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.J. should've known that his words to Bray would have ramifications but even he's not ready for what Bray does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shall See

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*

_“You ain’t gonna do nothing.”_

His own earlier words ring in AJ’s head now as he stands facing the man he’d said them to.

_“We shall see”_

He’d hadn’t given a thought to the possibility that Bray had meant what he said. He should’ve all things considering, he should’ve known the Wyatts wouldn’t leave the smack talk as just that. He hadn’t though and now here he was, facing down all three members of the Wyatt family. Karl and Luke were laid out on either side of him, having been blind sided by Strowman and Rowan.

“The fuck do you want Wyatt?” AJ growls, balling his hands into fists. He stands no chance against all three of them but he’ll be damned if he’s going to go down without a fight.

Bray chuckles, flashing him a grin before saying, almost playfully, “Why that is the question itn’t it? What do I want hmm?”

AJ grits his teeth. He’s being toyed with, hates that he knows it and can’t do anything about it. “Get to the point Wyatt.”

“Watch them,” An order is issued to Strowman and Rowan before Bray is stepping past Karl and Luke, backing AJ against the opposite wall, boxing him in. “You told me back in the ring that I ain’t gonna do nothing -”

“Look that was just talk, ain’t like I meant nothing by it! I was caught up in the moment, beatin up John Cena and all! It was just shit talkin man!” AJ interrupts, tries to make peace with the bearded man.

“I know,” Bray grins, “It was admittedly very hot darlin’“

AJ blinks, confused. His face twists up and it makes Bray laugh before he dips in close and suddenly AJ is caught in a kiss. Bray’s lips are surprisingly soft, moving determinedly against his own. AJ’s eyes widening in surprise and he freezes in shock. He doesn’t reciprocate the kiss at first but as Bray’s lips continues to move against his own and as hands make contact with his body, he finds himself kissing Bray back. His hands tangle in the already messy hair and he can’t help but arch into the firm touch.

Bray chuckles again, allows a few more moments before he pulls back and away. AJ watches, breath coming in pants and eyes lidded as Bray takes a step back, licks his lips and looks pleased with himself.

“Just as I excepted,” Bray speaks and AJ isn’t sure if he’s talking to him or himself, “tastes just as sweet as the juiciest and ripest of Georgia peaches.” Bray licks his lips again and starts to turn away, “I’ve always wanted a taste. Thank you for giving it to me darlin’. Be seeing you around.”

They leave, walk away just as Karl and Luke start to come around.

“AJ?” Karl asks groggily, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. His eyes widen when AJ just slides down the wall, sitting on the floor. “AJ! What happened? What did he do?”

“I…. I’m not even sure….” AJ mutters, staring off in the direction the Wyatts had went. He still feels the smooth glide of Bray’s lips against his own, “I’ll tell ya one thing though, it sure weren’t nothing.”


End file.
